


Stay

by lovethecoat51



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51





	Stay

“ _Stay_ ,” Leonard, now Bones, orders as they step off the shuttle and he goes to grab something to clean the kid up.

"Stay," Leonard sighs when he finds Jim stretched out on his couch for the fifth time this week and still wondering how he even got in here in the first place.

"Stay?" Leonard whispers when Jim walks in on him after a call to Georgia that goes horribly, horribly wrong.

"Stay," Leonard smiles against the bed of Jim’s neck as he reaches for the alarm.

"Stay," Leonard says when Jim warns him this is his last chance to get out as he tosses him a ring.


End file.
